


The Food Chain

by Azhwi, LosttotheHoping



Series: The Convict and the Heiress [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/pseuds/Azhwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame is really just minding his own business. It's not his fault that he attracts attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This _might_ be extended.

Ignoring the quaking stall owner behind him, Kisame bit down on the stick of fried squid and felt his eyebrows wing up.  _Weren't ninjas supposed to be... hidden_?  Granted, he was a giant blue walking shark man, but he was essentially part of the village now. The people feared him, but he wasn't anyone new. Not anymore.

The blond in the bright colours and the thorough-bred horse though was definitely eye-catching. To a civilian, he probably didn’t look like a nin, but to Kisame who knew all the available bounties out there, Uzumaki Naruto heir to the Senju, was hard  _not_ to recognize.

Which made the nin in plainclothes around Uzumaki all that much more obvious.

 _What’s a Senju brat doing, escorted by Hyuuga minions_?

At the moment, the group was dawdling around the front of an inn. Uzumaki was trying to chat up one of the minions. Kisame swallowed a bit of his lunch. There was an extra horse with an empty saddle...

And there was the answer to his question, walking with a deadly sort of haughty entitlement, even amongst all the rabble. The Hyuuga—young, but not a child—stepped from the Inn and over to the Senju heir, saying something softly to him.  The youth shrugged, and shook his head, and Hyuuga pursed his lips in annoyance.

Those pale eyes shifted... and landed on Kisame.

The shark took another chomp of lesser sea-life. And grinned.  _Yes_?

Hyuuga sneered at him, and then redirected his attention to Uzumaki. The blond tilted his head and half twisted around to look at Kisame, as Hyuuga put on a pained expression, likely at the other male’s complete lack of subtlety.

 _Well, if he’s not going to bother_. Kisame jauntily waved at them as the last of the squid slid down his throat.

Bright brows knitting together, Uzumaki turned to the Hyuuga noble and what was said was lost to Kisame as he couldn’t see their faces.

Shrugging, the Akatsuki nin tossed the stick away and casually strolled down the street. It didn’t take much to understand why there was a gang of Hyuugas in his town, what with Hidan wandering through with a Hyuuga woman of his own.  _Wonder how that’s going_.

Someone was running light and fast behind him, and Kisame paused to look over his shoulder. The Senju boy was waving him down. Beyond him, the Hyuuga minions were ‘busy’ with their horses and gear. The noble looked like he was trying to shit a horse shoe.

“Hey! Blue guy!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping.


End file.
